


Little wolf.

by Desolateskeleton37



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Fellswap Papyrus (Undertale) - Freeform, Fellswap Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell W. D. Gaster, Werewolf, wolf-fell, wolffell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desolateskeleton37/pseuds/Desolateskeleton37
Summary: The forest was so beautiful, you've watched it from your home for your whole life, listening to the stories of magic and fae creatures.This is the story of how that forest became your home and the little wolf you met there became your everything.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	Little wolf.

The forest always fasinated you.

Mama always said to stay away, that the dark and deep woodland was filled with fae and monsters who would love to steal away little girls.

She would tell you stories during the long winter nights, while the wind howled around your tiny cottage on the edge of the village.

Stories of elves and drow, demons and werewolves, her voice low and melodious over the crackle and low light of the warm fire in the hearth as she held you over her swollen with babe belly. 

Mama always smelled of fresh, clean lavender soap. A smell that spoke of a tidy home and a contented life. Even now with the weight of the new babies making her heavy and slow, she still gloried in taking care of her husband and daughter and delighted in the 'Neat As A Pin' home she was so proud of.

The smell of the stew pot on the flames filled the room as you waited for your father to return. Rich and meaty with the game he provided and the potatoes, herbs and carrots your mother grew in her handkerchief sized garden.

Papa would return in a flurry of cold air and warm welcomes, his scratchy beard rough against your tender pink skin, his broad shoulders and barrel chest making for the very best in hugs, his scent of leather and clean sweat always filled you with comfort and familiarity. 

He would scoop up your mother as if she was the lightest of feathers and settle her on his lap, their eyes filled with love for each other as they talked about their days. 

Those times were always filled with love and the contentment that only a family can bring.

But the forest always enticed you. 

Papa would tell you stories too.

Stories of the skeleton wolf clan that he bargained and bartered with on the edge of the forest.

Of his friendship with the leader of the werewolf Fell clan, the pact they had made as young men to never hunt or harm each other after your father had rescued the young Alpha wolf from an abandoned bear trap. 

The Alpha, Gaster, had remained a firm friend of your father's ever since, even as the young wolf had grown and taken over his clan and your father had become the head woodsman of the king.

They always kept each other safe from the hunts and would exchange pelt trophys for clothes or books, hard things for Gaster to find for his people. 

That was why your father always had the best furs to sell in the city and never fell prey to the otherworldly evils that called the forest home. 

But your father always told you to stay away.  
That the protection he had wouldn't follow you and the forest would love to swallow up pretty little girls like you.

But you were ten years old, you knew where your fate would lead you! 

The forest called to you like nothing else, the susurrus of the wind in the dense foliage, the smell of centuries worth of rotted leaves, the cool air filled with the enticing sounds and smells of the life within.

You knew in your SOUL that was where you belonged. 

So you ignored your mama and papa, left them to their silly games of love and contentment. Let the adults be satisfied with the village and the people. 

You had adventures to have! You had a plan.

Mama thought you were at school with the other children that day, but you knew a place in the playground fence that has a small hole in it, you'd been widening it secretly for days now.

It was only the work of seconds to wriggle your way through during play time.  
No one had even noticed you going.

Then, freedom.  
The woods lay beyond the shrubs around the village, the leaves and branches being so closely woven together that only a small child could possibly have fitted through the gaps. 

Lucky for you, that's exactly what you were.

The coolness of the shade washed over you like the coolest drink after the sharp glare of the Autum sun. The heady scent of the sap in the trees and the red and brown crunchy leaves falling around you filled your lungs.

This was paradise, everything you had ever dreamed of was in this wood and you were finally here. No one had seen you or stopped you, this was meant to be, where you were meant to be. 

Your sturdy little brown boots crunched as you scrambled your way deeper into the woodland, the snags and tears that the branches pulled into your tights meant nothing to you.

A problem for mothers and village people.

You were a creature of the forest and cared little for the grazed palms and thorn knotted hair you now had from clambering through the brambles. Long gone were the perfect curls your mother has taken such pains to sculpt your locks into, now your hair was a gorse filled mess. 

The further you ventured the darker it got, the trees seems to grow closer and more twisted in their attempt to bar your way forward, a particularly visious snare of vines wrapped themselves around your ankle, making you twist and fall roughly.

But you wouldn't cry! You were destined to be a woodland creature and a forest lover! You wouldn't get this small cut on your knee stop you!

Even if it was quite a big cut...and seemed to be bleeding quite a bit now...

But you snifed back the tears and kept on moving forward, towards your destiny.

You stumbled and rolled on a downward slope, your cute little pettycoats ripping and tearing, flipping up over your head and blinding you as you land in a crumpled heap on the floor. 

The tears slipped in fat drips as you sat on the damp forest carpet, your legs splayed and dress over your head in the darkness of your pettycoats and green corduroy dress. 

You didn't like this adventure anymore. 

It was the snort of laughter that pulled you from your self pity filled funk.

A light and high chuckle of pure amusement shocked you enough to make you scrabble at your messed up skirts and glare around you to find whoever it was that was finding your fall so funny.

It was a skeleton boy.

He seemed to be about the same age as you and stood easily at the edge of the clearing. Atop his ivory skull sat a pair of fluffy black wolf ears, his sockets huge, round and dark, his scarlett eye lights danced with mirth within the void of his sockets as he watched you. 

His hands rested easily in his black hoody pockets and his dirty, bare clawed feet scuffed at the leaf mold.

You could see a short, black furred tail swish back and forth from the seat of his black and yellow shorts. 

"what ya' doin', rollin' around in the dirt?" He asked with a smirk in his voice that irks you beyond anything your ten year old mind can fathom.

"Clearly falling for you, what's it look like?" You snipe back while you pull yourself up and dust down the front of your skirts.

The teachers always did say you were too smart for your own good, papa loved how quick you were, mama said it wasn't lady like to be so rude.

The skeleton's eye lights vanish, his smirk falling from his skull as he stood still as a statue.

A pickle of cold fear ran down your back. Perhaps you've insulted this creature? Would he call others of his kind to seek recompense for your insult? 

You can feel your heartbeat quicken as you glance around hoping to find somewhere to run if you needed to. 

Your mothers stories always warned to never insult one of the magical folk of the forest, they would never forgive it.

You almost sagged in relief when his slitted eye lights returned and his smile widened hugely, showing off a maw full of blade sharp fangs. 

" cute." His voice is low enough that you almost don't hear it. He kicks away from the stump he's been leaning against and saunters towards you, his ears swiveling back and forth.  
"ya' hurt?" 

Your eyes flick down to the holes in your tights and you wince as you look at the blood seeping down your knee.  
You give a shrug and hide the sniffle in your voice as much as you can.  
"I guess. I fell. It's not so bad." 

The skeleton is close to you now, close enough to reach out and touch if you wanted to. He's shorter than you by at least two inches, his pointed black ears adding a further three inches making them look too big for his skull.  
They look so glossy and velvet soft next to his pearly bones. 

There is a faint scent burning wood that you keep catching a whiff of, but it's mild and hardly there.  
"i can help, if ya' want?" He suggests gruffly, his red eye lights looking away nervously while he rubs the back of his skull shyly. 

"Yeah, ok." You give him a watery smile making him grin back at you as he drops on his knees to look at your wound.

You don't know what you expected, maybe a bandage or plaster, what you didn't expect was the glowing crimson tongue that lolled from his open maw and lapped over the torn skin. 

It feels warm and wet, a strange tingle seems to radiate through your flesh as the wound magically healed, leaving fresh pink skin behind it. 

A squealing giggle erupts from you and you can't help but falling to the dirt beside the grinning skeleton boy.  
"That felt so weird!" You snort, sitting up and shoving him playfully. 

"you're weird." He chuckles, shoving you back. 

He's far stronger than you and you fall to the side giggling and kicking out at him harmlessly.  
"No fair!" You squeal and he crawls forward, his sharp phlanges wiggling at you as he moves to tickle you and you back away frantically, already laughing as if he had already caught you.

" all's fair in tickle war." He declares slyly, his sharp grin growing ever wider as he stalks towards you, his tail wagging so fast it was hard to see anything but a blur. 

The snort of laughter you let out only seems to encourage him as his phlanges skim over your ribs, his eye lights growing brighter as he chuckles along with you.  
His claws are careful and controlled enough that he doesn't even scratch your delicate skin.  
"humans sure are squishy."

It was an instinct born of desperation, you couldn't help your hand shooting out and grabbing his stubby tail, yanking it hard as you writhed, squealing under his surprisingly solid weight. 

You tugged. 

Hard.

The little skeleton yelped, his sockets widening in shock as his skull whipped around and snapped his sharp teeth on your offending limb. His fangs tore into the skin of your wrist, spilling blood onto the forest floor and you both flinched back, staring at the bite with horror.

"You bit me." You said dully, the flesh already knitting itself closed with the glistening red saliva left from his mouth. 

"i...i didn't mean to! you pulled ma' tail!" He looked at you with teary sockets, you notice the tears are a glistening red, just like his tongue.

"It's fine, didn't hurt much and look, it's healed already. No harm done." Flexing your fingers you look at the bite make left behind, tiny needle like holes show where his teeth punctured you, scarring the soft skin on the inside of your wrist in a perfect cresent. 

"ya' don't care? but i bit ya?!" He stutters, his brow bones scrunching in confusion. 

You felt tingly and light, all the tiredness of your adventure was a past memory. 

"So?" You don't understand why he looks so nervous and you stretch out your fingers to tickle him, hoping to be able to play again feeling refilled with energy.

The little skeleton smiles shyly, a red hue spreading over his cheek bones as he moves to return to playing too, only for his ears to swivel sharply at the sudden noise that seems to fill all the woodlands around you. 

A deep resonant howl seems to fill the clearing with it's presence, sending a flock of corvids protesting into the air.

Your little playmates ears flatten to his skull, his eye lights blowing out huge, filling his black sockets almost completely.  
" aww hell." He mutters nervously as he backs up against you, his little clawed hand gripping at yours uneasily. His little tail sinks between his legs sadly as he sighs. 

His obvious nervousness puts you on edge, your fingers gripping his phlanges tightly in return as the sound of loud footsteps through the undergrowth come closer.

You can hear the echo of someone calling out angrily and your little friends skull droops, you swear you can hear a little whine as the shrubbery is violently pushed open.

Another skeleton shreds the autumnal foliage easily with his clawed phlanges making a path for himself.

He is tall, so tall he could easily be your father and a half stacked on top of each other.  
His skull is narrow and scarred with vertical cracks running from his sockets to mandible on opposite sides of his face.

His long black leather coat swirls around his legs as he strides towards you both, torn and tatteted at the hem from walking through the brambles of the forest.

Black furred ears sit on the top of his skull, flattened out in temper as his sharp red eye lights burn like firey embers as they zero in on you and your little friend. 

"Red! I should have known. I've been calling for you for hours, where did you find the Human?" The taller skeleton demands, his voice is low and has a strange, almost metallic cadence. Gravely and deep.

"um... hey pops...she...um..she kinda' found me." The grip on your hand tightens as his eye lights flick towards you momentarily before he looks at the ground again.

"No matter, her father is frantic. We must return her at once! Why didn't you call when you knew where she was?!" You can hear the annoyance in his tone, exasperation leaking from him like black tar goop.

"You know my papa? You must be Gaster! Papa told me all about you!" This is him! The were-skeleton from all the stories your father told you, right here in the not-flesh!  
You kind of feel like you are meeting a celebrity.

His brow bone raises and he seems almost amused by your enthusiasm.  
"I'm sure he did child, but your foolish prank has almost given the poor man a heart attack! He begged me to find you. We must return home now!" 

"Aww, but we were playing.." The pout you give him causes the other brow ridge to rise to meet it's twin.

"Playing? Red, what were you thinking? You knew the girl was missing! I sent you to try to find her, not entertain her!" The exasperation returns tenfold as he turns to his son for explanation.

" dunno', was just havin' fun." The small skeleton shrugs as he mumbles, keeping his skull lowered.

"Yeah! I like him! It didn't even hurt when he bit me!" You chirp happily defending your new friend. 

"What..." You don't notice the monotone of his question or see the way his burning eye lights vanish.

You do notice the way your new pal has frozen solid beside you though. 

"It was my own fault, I shouldn't have pulled his tail..." You try to amend as fast as you can, making sure you take the blame for the little indecent. 

" i didn't mean it pops...honest!" The small skeleton his shaking so hard that you can hear his bone rattling clearly.

"You did WHAT?!!" It's a roar that makes all the birds fly from the surrounding trees again, their cries of alarm resound around the clearing as the echo of Gasters bellow reverberate around you. 

"aww jeeze." The skele-pup shuffles himself to stand in front of you with a whimper, his hand still in yours, the trembling in his bones even more pronounced.  
"it's not that bad pops...really!"

"NOT THAT BAD?! ARE YOU INSANE SON?!"  
Gaster grips his skull and sinks to the leaf strewn floor with a groan.  
"What am I going to tell her father?!" 

"What do you mean?" Your voice trembled as you look between the two skeletons, the sadness in Gaster sockets is unnerving you.

"My child, you've been bitten by a werewolf, you can no longer return home." He intones sadly, his eye lights fixed on you intently.

" What?! Why not?! It's just a little bite! It's healed and everything!" Fear is seeping into your voice, this isnt what you wanted, this isnt how you thought things would go. 

"I'm sorry little one, but you are no longer Human. When the moon is full once more, you will become a wolf, like us. You can no longer live with your family in the human village. It is law." The pity in his tone breaks your heart, the finality of his words bringing tears to roll down your cheeks unchecked.

"W...What do I do now?" Your eyes meet the smaller skeletons wearily and he flinched as if he expects you to lash out at him. 

"s'my fault, i'll take care a'ya." Both you and Gaster look at the small pup and he shrinks under your gazes, burrowing deeply into his fluffy hoody, a glowing red flush lighting up his whole skull like a beacon.

"Good." You are startled by the Gaster's approval and gape between them both in confusion, how can a child take care of you? 

"We must hurry, your father will be having an anurisum by now." He scoops you both up into his arms easily, nestling you into the cook of one, his son in the other as he stands. It's as if the combined weight of you is less than nothing to him. 

He begins to run, his long legs eating up the ground as he sprints towards the village at the edge of the forest, his bones feel surprisingly comfortable and you feel safe as the landscape rushes past you in a blur of dappled light through gold, red and brown. 

He smells warm, like smoky bonfires made with peat, earthy and dark. His strides barely jostle you as he holds you securely, the only sound you hear is the rustle of the crunchy leaves under his clawed, bare feet and the whip of his leather coat snagging on errant branches occasionally. 

His breathing is steady and even, it's rhythm lulling you to sleep. 

~~~~~

You awaken to soft sobbing.  
You can hear the gentle murmurs of voices talking near by and you sit up to find yourself nestled in Gaster's jacket, the pup boy is curled up with you.

His sockets are closed and his jaw slack with sleep. You notice he is drooling slightly and has his hand up his shirt, scratching absently at his ribs.

You can't help but stroke his ears very gently, they are soft and velvetly black and feel like silk under your questing fingers.

He whimper, his skull butting against your hand in his sleep, encouraging the pleasant feeling to continue with little whines and leg kicks. 

It's adorable. 

As you continue to pet the little skele you notice that you are back at the edge of the village, the roof of your house is just in view and the white picket of your mothers garden fence is a few feet away. 

The sound of sobbing gets louder, you think that who ever is crying is coming closer, it's a heart wrenching sound and it makes your SOUL hurt deep inside your chest. 

Your mother and father find you sitting with the leather coat wrapped around you like a makeshift nest, you are sitting very solemnly with a young wolf pup resting his skull on your lap.

Your mother is crying, deep, guttural heaving sobs as your father holds her tightly to his side, his own eyes are red and puffy with un-shed tears.

"You ok there Cherub?" He asks, you can hear the way his voice is caught in his throat, choked up on his words as he looks down at you from the opposite side if the fence. He comes as close as he can, your mother clutching at his shirt as she weeps, but doesn't cross the boundary. 

"I'm ok papa, what's going to happen now?"  
You are going to be brave. You need to be brave and strong and face the destiny you chose when you entered the woods.

You won't cry. You're not crying. That's not tears falling freely down your face, it's just...dust in your eye, that's all. 

"My baby! Oh my baby girl!" Your mother hiccups through her sobbing, wringing her hands in the fabric of your father's dark green work shirt, she's clearly struggling not to reach for you, her whole heavily pregnant frame is trembling with the overwhelming emotions wracking her SOUL. 

Gaster is standing at a respectful distance away on the same side of the woods as you and you glance at him momentarily.  
He gives you a small nod and you sigh, stroking the soft fur of your companion.  
"I guess I'm staying with them now, huh?" 

"Afraid so little one, oh my Cherub...what did ya do?" Your father's voice is hardly a whisper as his head falls to hide his tears and your mothers wails return, as if her husband's words made the loss truly real to her. 

"There must be something we can do?! Some way to cure her?!" Your mother pleads, her words falling to a whimper at the silent shake of your father's head.

The ears under your hands go very still, the small body nestled beside you no longer looking relaxed and at ease, you know he's awake even if he hasn't moved. 

"Im sorry...I didnt mean to...l..l'll be ok mama, I'll visit you as much as I can. I promise." You are trying so hard to be strong and brave, but you are shaking hard and the water won't stop pouring from your eyes, dampening the bones of the little skele. 

He very slowly sits up, blinking his sockets owlishly at your startled parents. You realise they hadn't even noticed him in the leather folds in their distress.  
Your mother even gives a little shriek of shock as the skele-cub looks up at her.  
"i'm red and i'm gonna' look after her now. i promise i'll keep her safe. wolf's honour." 

He is so earnest and honest that your father gives him a small wet grin, nodding his appreciation.  
"I know you will lad, or I'll have a new wolf pelt for my fireplace, eh?!" 

You hear the audible gulp Red gives as he nods, his hand once again finding yours, gripping as if his life depended on it. Perhaps believing it did. 

Gaster carefully interups the quiet moment, a gentle cough alerting you all to his presence again.  
"I'm sorry, but I must introduce your daughter to the pack. We can not delay or the moon will rise before we are prepared." He bows his head respectfully to your parents as he scoops you up again, this time bundled up with Red inside the coat.

"But it's so soon! And you'll need her things! Her clothes, books...You can't mean to take her so soon!" Your mother calls meekly, her eyes fixed on you. 

"We shall provide for all her needs, do not fret dear lady, she is one of the pack now. I am sorry." Gaster is firm, his spine poker straight even as he looks away sadly.  
"The law is absolute. Please understand, if I could change it I would." 

"I'm sorry mama! I love you both!" You try to wiggle free, to run to your parents to at least hug them goodbye, but Gaster's grip is like iron. He knows if they hold you it will be impossible for them to let you go. 

"We love you too Cherub! You be a good girl, ya hear?!" Your father growls between clenched teeth, you can see his knuckles are white as his fists clench in impotence. 

Gaster turns away, running back into the darkness of the forest with you and his son held tightly to his chest.

Your eyes lock with the rich crimson lights of Red's sockets, his skull inches from you in your cosy bundle as you gently sway along with the motion of Gaster's running. 

His hand is still clutching yours tightly. 

"i don't know ya' name." Red mumbles quietly, his eye lights never leave your tear filled eyes.

"River. My name's River." You whisper back almost shyly as he gives you a sheepish grin. 

"welcome to the family river." He smiles, resting his forehead on yours as his sockets slide shut.


End file.
